


Teachables

by Endofwave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and a few others - Freeform, but who's counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endofwave/pseuds/Endofwave
Summary: Alternate title: Dwight Gets Bullied by His Dumb but Well-Meaning Friends





	Teachables

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment I saw on Steam (which I can't find now) about how some Teachable perks make no sense lorewise. This is very short, poorly written, and dumb. Enjoy! xP

Sometimes, Dwight thinks, trials aren’t so bad. He usually thinks this right after he’s gotten out of one with a clean escape, like the one they’ve just managed. Feng and Nea are a little further ahead, chatting animatedly about their “griefing” of the Trapper this go around, and Meg walks at his side on their way back to the campfire, praising Dwight for his good use of the running techniques he’s picked up from her. He’s in a pretty good mood, as far as moods go in the Nightmare.

So he’s totally agreeable when Jake greets him with: “Oh cool, you’re back! Hey Dwight, I’ve got to show you something cool that I figured out. I think it could be really useful in trials.”

He follows Jake to a stump near the edge of the clearing- still within sight of the campfire, but far enough that he can barely hear the chatter of the other survivors in the distance. Jake stops a few feet away from the stump, gesturing for Dwight to do the same. They stand there in silence for a few seconds.

“Um, Jake?”

“Give it a sec,” whispers Jake. They wait.

After a few minutes of quiet waiting, a crow flutters in from seemingly nowhere and lands on the stump, and Jake looks pleased. He must have scared it off not long ago, because the crows in the Entity’s realm tend to follow routine, set schedules. 

“Okay,” whispers Jake, “So you know how the crows give us away in trials all the time?” Dwight nods, eyeing the bird nervously. He’s been kind of- well, very- scared of the things since his parents let him watch that awful horror movie as a kid. That they help the killers in trials just seems like the natural order of things, really.

“Sure,” he says.

“Check this out.”

Jake reaches out with one hand, making quiet kissing noises at the crow like he’s trying to call a cat. Dwight watches in horror as the bird cocks its head at the hand curiously, then makes no move to fly away as Jake actually  _ touches it _ gently on the back. It stays on the stump, preening disinterestedly as Jake walks a couple of laps around it, moving at a normal pace and grinning. 

“See? If you stay calm, they won’t even fly away. I used to do this with wild birds all the time, dunno why I didn’t think about trying it with the ones here sooner.” He holds out a hand to Dwight. “Here, try it. He won’t bite.”

That sounds like a  _ lie _ . “Um, o-okay,” he says anyway, taking a shaky step forward. The crow looks at him with the cold, heartless eyes of a murderbird and caws loudly, taking off with a flurry of feathers. Dwight yelps and jumps backwards, and Jake has to grab his arm to stop him from falling over.

“Not like that,” the survivalist says, obviously holding back a laugh. “C’mon dude, be confident. Let’s wait for him to come back.”

\---

“It could have gone worse!” says Jake defensively as Laurie chides him and Meg, who’s almost crying with laughter. “It could’ve gone for his eyes!”

“It’s not funny!” Dwight protests, sniffling and cradling his bleeding hand while Claudette digs around in her bag. “It  _ hurts. _ ”

“Sorry,” gasps Meg- she doesn’t sound sorry at  _ all _ \-  “I just can’t believe that you- Dwight, you outwit nutcases with knives and machetes for a living, but a fucking  _ bird- _ ” 

“It hurts! And I told you, they’re evil!”

“Here,” interrupts Claudette, laying a few handfuls of leaves next to her on the log. They need to save proper bandages for trials, after all. “Meg, don’t tease. Here, we can make this a teachable moment. Which one of these is the right one for a cut?”

He has no idea, even though she’s been trying to teach everyone about the plants around the campfire for ages. He grabs a fistful of the one closest to him without looking, and holds it up. “This one?”

“No, not quite. The ones you want are these, but I can see why- wait, how did- DAVID!”

“Wasn’t me!” Yells David, already backing away with a nervous grin as Claudette rises, furious. Dwight looks back and forth between the two of them anxiously, still holding the leaves up questioningly. Why is his hand burning?

“I’ve told you a hundred times, you can’t just put whatever you find in the woods into my herb bag!” She glares after his retreat, then sighs into her hands. “Give me a minute, Dwight, I’ve got to go find something to take care of those nettle stings.”

\---

“So now this hand has a stab wound, and this one has blisters all over it-”

“I think I know how to help ya’.” 

“-And I don’t know how I’m going to do generators-”

“Oy Dwight, I think I fixed your problem, mate.”

“-Because I have to go into my next trial like this, and-”

David punches him in the face.

Dwight stares up at him in stunned silence, nose alreadly leaking blood. Meg, sitting next to him to listen to his griping, bursts out laughing.

“What the fuck, David,” she says, trying to sound stern and failing miserably. Dwight looks at her incredulously. David just grins at the both of them.

“I call it No Mither,” he says, sounding pleased as punch with himself. “‘S a little trick I figured out early on when I started gettin’ into all those scraps back home. Now when one o’ those fuckers knocks you down, it won’t hurt as much as if you were goin’ into it all in one piece, will it.” 

“Actually,” Jake pipes up from across the campfire, cutting through the sound of Dwight’s pained whimpering. “This would be a great time to teach you Iron Will.”

\---

In a dark and very different forest, the killers congregate in a semicircle, watching as the Cannibal repeats his demonstration, miming the same action over and over and making pleased squealing sounds as he does so.

There’s an air of intense concentration as the others take in what they’re seeing. The Cannibal stops and waits, patiently, for his companions to get it.

“You’re telling me,” says the Trapper at last, slowly, “That if we hit the survivors in the hands… They will drop whatever they are holding.”

The Cannibal nods enthusiastically and slaps his palm with his cattle hammer a few more times.

There’s a long moment of silence.

“We’re all fucking idiots,” says the Nurse flatly.


End file.
